my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenkins
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! "Jenkins could have been one of the greatest doctor of our current time, his ideas were revolutionnary and he managed to find cures against diseases most thought uncurable, I used to admire him, but it was before his spirit was twisted by the fact that he wanted to reach immortality, to turn the human into the supreme being he always thought it should be. It led him to commit unforgivable actions as a doctor , but as well as a human being, he became the complete opposite of a doctor, making his patients ill rather than cured through his mad experiments"- Recovery Girl , speaking about Jenkins and his past. Jenkins is a skilled doctor and biologist who studied for long time about quirk improvement through surgery, but also practiced it since he used to own a clandestine laboratory. He is also a member of the Claw , among its members , he wears the codename "Plague Lord". He was in the same class as Recovery Girl during their medical studies. His current goal is to retrieve Seitaro , which he considers as his "success" as well as reaching immortality. He also has his eyes on several classmates of Seitaro , such as Akinori or Otsubo . He possesses an emitter-type quirk called Mold History Jenkins , during his youth, used to be passionate about medicine, his ultimate dream was to enchance the human being to an unexpected extent so that he can live a happier as well as a better life. So he began studying medicine quite early in his life and got so much talent that he entered in the university at the age of 15, which explains why he studied along with Recovery Girl in spite of their age gap. Even if the fact that he began medical studies so young what itself an amazing deed, he even manages to outclass all his fellow student by majoring all the exams as well. In the end of his studies, Jenkins had already made his name in the medicine world: he didn't even ended his thesis that he discovered cures for many diseases which were thought uncurable. He was like a pioneer, always discovering new things about the potential of the human body. But Jenkins in spite of his already glorious carreer path, always craved for more discoveries... He also began to nurture a mad dream which would be the last step to make the human being an ultimate being : Making immortality reachable. In the end of his thesis, he continued his reasearchs while working in a hospital. During his researchs , he finally thought what h believed to be a clue about the way to reach immortality : Quirk improvement through surgery. His theory was that if a person's quirk was improved to a certain extent, it could influence the metabolism of the affected being to the point that it could drastically reduce the aging process but also the cellular regeneration. The excitement towards his potential discovery was so strong that he absolutely wanted to prove that it could work, so it led him to think about the unforgivable for a doctor : using his patients as guinea pigs for his experiments. In the beginning , he was reluctant to do so , but his thirst of knowledges quickly twisted his mind to the point that he became mad and ended up doing it. Pretending to "heal" his patients during his surgeries , he was in reality experimenting on them to see if his theory was true , even if it could cost his patients' life. Even though he tried to make his failures looking like unhealable patients. He eventually got caught and the truth about his actions was exposed to the entire world. Now that he was spotted and a wanted man, Jenkins had no choice but to hide himself in the underworld to avoid being caught by the authorites actively searching him, this is at this moment that the Claw contacted him , the organisation , who heard of his deeds and his researchs , found potential in the person of Jenkins ans offered him to join the organisation, if he did , the latter would provide him everything he would need for his researchs, even patients. Jenkins immediately accepted the offer and that's how he ended up owning a clandestine laboratory through the looks of an orphanage which allowed him to have many young children to experiment on, such as Seitaro . His researchs went on and through the years , as children died from his harsh experiments , Jenkins managed to get an always better grip of how he should proceed so that his next experiment could be a better success. With Seitaro , who was the only child among the guinea pigs who survived to all his tests , Jenkins thought that the key to what he seeks was there and finally knew the method to reach it. However it was at this moment that Seitaro went mad and destroyed the laboratory while authorities were coming to arrest Jenkins. Jenkins took the opportunity of Seitaro 's rampage to flee from here. Once in safety , Jenkins did the last step of his project ; experimenting on himself. So he made a surgery on himself and managed to greatly improve his quirk while also becoming partially immortal because of the nature of his own quirk : Mold. He is now ready to retrieve his success and advance further in his reasearchs to reach absolute immortality. And he would like to experiment on many students of the Special Class ... He is also helping the Claw by accomplishing assasination missions for them. Personnality Jenkins is a mad man who is always craving for more knowledge, however his madness doesn't prevent him from being a pretty skilled doctor even though he spends more time killing people than healing them now. When he wants something , he's ready to do the impossible to get his hands on it. Abilities -'Dual-handed Swordmanship' : Jenkins , due to his surgeon skills , is pretty skilled at using his two scalpel-like sword in combat. - 'Assasination Skills : '''Due to his surgeon knowledges, Jenkins knows perfectly the anatomy of the human body and his weaknesses. '- Mold : '''Jenkins' quirk , it allows him to emit and control parasitic microspores. Stats Category:Characters Category:The Claw Category:Villains